Only Human
by TheFreakingAvatarKorra
Summary: Rose was only human. She knew it, The Doctor knew it. But Rose couldn't be just like The Doctor in every way. She still felt emotion. 10/Rose. Little fluff, angst.


**I am in total love with this song. If you haven't listened to it, LISTEN TO IT NOW.**

**Disclaimer: Music, show, characters, etc... don't belong to me. Full ownership belongs to BBC and Christina Perri.**

* * *

**_EXTERMINATE!_**

_Rose felt her body flying past the Daleks, falling endlessly into nothing._

**_DELETE! DELETE!_**

_She flew past the Cybermen, watching their silver faces disappear in a matter of seconds. _

**_I am the BAD WOLF._**

_She sees swirls of golden energy fly past her, shrinking until she couldn't see them anymore. _

**_We are the Slitheen._**

_She heard the ragged breathing and hears the claws of the Slitheen family behind her. _

**_Oooooooo!_**

_The werewolf flies across her vision, its beady eyes locking into her as it swipes it's claws at her._

**_The Valiant Child who will die in battle, so very soon._**

_She saw the beast, being an ood, the red eyes staring into her soul as she fell into the never-ending darkness._

**_You will die, and I. WILL. LIVE._**

_The darkness swallowed her completely, and a broken scream rang out in the nothingness._

**_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!_**

_She heard him call her name, but she couldn't see him. She was alone.  
_

**_I love him..._**

_The three words were but a mere whisper in her ear, and it was her voice.  
_

**_He will never love you._**

_Her voice again, but more bitter, shouting her only fear at her. Daleks, Cybermen, aliens alike didn't scare her. But this did. _

**_HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!_**

* * *

"Rose! Rose, wake up!" Rose's eyes snapped open, and her lips opened to let out the strangled cry of a scared child, waking from a nightmare.

"Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed, worry displaced on his face. His eyes were wild with fear, unsure if she was okay. Obviously, she wasn't. But it scared him when she was scared so badly like this.

Rose's lips closed, cutting off the strangled scream radiating from the depths of her vocal cords. She just sat there, visibly shaking and whimpering, almost like she didn't know The Doctor even existed.

He placed a hand on her shoulder cautiously. "Rose?" He asked, unsure of what else to say.

Her fear-stricken eyes slowly moved to look up at him, and she met his gaze with a fearful intensity that made The Doctor's hearts twist. She was so scared... He didn't like seeing her like this. He liked her happy, and giddy with a big ol' smile plastered on her beautiful face.

Then she broke. Out of her stiff trance, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, both for their own sake. Both were scared to death, Rose from the nightmare, and The Doctor from her reaction.

Rose heard him whispering words in her ear, and he was rocking back and forth slightly. Rose removed her hands from her face and buried it into his chest, still crying.

The Doctor's heart broke over again once more, listening to her soft but ragged breaths, her little sniffles and her anguished cries. He needed to know what had done this to her, what had scared her so much that she was like this. After some time, her violent sobs faded to small whimpers.

"Rose...? Can you speak...?" He asked softly, stroking her hair soothingly. She looked up at him again, her eyes red from crying. She blinked, finally seeming to realize what situation she was in, and she began regaining control of herself again. First order was to get off of him.

She pulled away slightly, her eyes scanning him. "I.. can speak." She said finally, a shiver ran through her as she remembered her voice in the dream, taunting her. Hurting her.

"Um... do you want to talk about your nightmare...?" He asked quietly. She sat there unmoving, wondering what she would do. She couldn't speak of it all, especially her little fear. Her little secret that no one really knew except her. Something she'd never get around to confessing, because she was only Human, and he was a Time-Lord. A lowly ape and a superior being like him, it would never work. But she couldn't just reverse her feelings. That left the only option: hide. It was either Run, Hide, or Die.

_Run._ She would become him, running from her emotions. The Doctor made it seem so easy, he'd been doing it for over 900 years.

_Hide._ She'd still feel something for him, but her little secret was locked up in her mind, where she knew it still wasn't safe. He was telepathic, he could simply look inside and find it. But she doubted he'd be looking for such a thing.

_Die._ She'd tell him, and he'd leave her behind. Rose dreaded this, but she knew it would happen if he ever found out. He doesn't have relationships with his companions for a reason.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked softly, yanking her out of her whirlwind of thoughts and options.

"I.. don't want to..." She said softly. He looked at her sternly.

"Rose. If you don't talk about it, the worse it will be when you think about it. Please..?" He pleaded with her. She looked into his eyes and found worry, fear, and... affection?

_Affection as a friend. Don't get your hopes up so easily, Rose._

"I don't want to talk..." She repeated. He looked away with disappointment. "But you don't need me to talk, do you?" She asked.

He turned his head back to her. "Rose, I'd only look inside your mind with your permission-"

"Then you have it." Rose said firmly, cutting him off. He gaped at her, then closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Rose, you don't know what access you're giving me. I'll be able to see everything if you do." He told her.

_Not everything. Not even you can break through the barrier that hides my true feelings._

"You have access." She repeated. He sighed, but he placed his hands on either side of her head, and entered.

Instantly, he was sucked into Rose's violent nightmare. Only, there was a song playing in her head.

_I can hold my breath_  
_I can bite my tongue_  
_I can stay away for days_  
_If that's what you want_  
_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_  
_I can force a laugh_  
_I can dance and play the part_  
_If that's what you ask_  
_Give you all I am_

He saw Rose falling into the nothingness, he heard Exterminate as Daleks passed, and Delete as Cybermen passed her.

_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human_

He heard the BAD WOLF's voice as gold swirls filled his vision, and he heard the Slitheen as they flew by.

_I can turn it on_  
_Be a good machine_  
_I can hold the weight of worlds_  
_If that's what you need_  
_Be your everything_

_I can do it_  
_I can do it_  
_I'll get through it_

Past the werewolf, past the Beast, hiding inside an ood. And all of them passed her by without even a flinch from Rose.

_But I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human_

He heard the beast's words, and then he heard his voice. Screaming her name, but she didn't see him anywhere. Then, the dream froze and The Doctor realized she was _blocking_ him from seeing the rest of the dream.

_Rose, I need to see all of it. _He said in her mind.

_I can't let you! _She shouted back, a hint of panic in her voice.

_I'm only human_  
_I'm only human_  
_Just a little human_

The Doctor didn't wait for her access, and he pushed through her mental barrier and the dream resumed. He then heard her voice, whisper three little words he never wanted to hear.

_**I love him.**_

Then he heard her voice again more harsh, telling herself he'd never feel the same, he'd never love her. The Doctor was horrified. Not just had he invaded her personal thoughts, but she thought he didn't love her. Suddenly, he was forced out her mind and sucked back into reality. But the song he still heard in his mind.

_I can take so much_  
_'Til I've had enough_

Rose was looking at him in shame, sadness, and embarrassment. She knew he'd seen it, she knew he knew. Her jig was up. It was time she died._  
_

"Rose..." The Doctor whispered, finding himself at a loss of words.

Rose took this as the wrong sign. She took it as he was going to scold her. "I get it." She said, tears threatening to spill over once more. "I get it, Doctor. I know you can't. I'm sorry that I have emotions, and I can't control them." She said bitterly, beating herself down mentally with every insult she'd ever heard. She was so stupid, that little lowly ape she knew she was. When did she ever have a chance with the lonely god?

And then he was kissing her. Rose didn't know how it happened, but it did. She wasted no time processing what was happening, and she kissed back, melting into him. Her arms went around his neck as he carefully placed his arms around her waist.

When they broke apart, Rose looked up at him once more. His eyes told all, and she didn't need to ask why he'd done it. She knew. They were two Time Travelers, hopelessly in love with each other.

"I love you." Rose whispered.

"Quite right too." He said, nuzzling his head against hers. "I love you too." He said, and they both kissed again.

_'Cause I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
_I'm only human_  
_And I crash and I break down_  
_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
_You build me up and then I fall apart_  
_'Cause I'm only human _

* * *

**Man. I almost died of the feels myself while writing this. xD  
**

**OMG IF YOU SAW THE RUN, HIDE, OR DIE THING AND YOU KNOW WHAT SHOW I QUOTED IT FROM, YOU GET A FREE FANFIC REQUEST. XD**

**R&R this feels! AND LISTEN TO DA SONG!**


End file.
